


Spin Me

by PeachGO3



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Lemon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), desperate snek, jodie whittaker voice: TUNG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 17:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19361224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachGO3/pseuds/PeachGO3
Summary: Crowley’s moan choked when he reached out for Aziraphale’s arse in turn – supple, wiggling flesh between his thin fingers. Pulling him closer. His lashes fluttered with pleasure, and he couldn’t stop his tongue from escaping his opened mouth, long and rough, to tease Aziraphale’s ear.“Ah… oh, for Heaven’s sake, you’re really needy, hm?”Russian translation available!





	Spin Me

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the mood to write some quick demonic pwp, so there you have it. Enjoy ♡
> 
> Thanks to Miss_white_snow for doing a [Russian translation!](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8385153)

Let me tempt you, he said. It’ll be fun, he said.

It bloody was.

Crowley was writhing, moaning shamelessly as his nails dug into the soft skin of his angel’s shoulders. His face was burning from all the flushing and blushing and his toes were squirming from the pleasure of being taken with such intensity. He loved it when Aziraphale was like that, when he hit his sweet spot with every strong thrust. Him melting away all lusciously with his lips, his arms, his eyes… his voice.

“You like it?”

Oh, what now? Crowley couldn’t possibly reply. His mouth just hung open, numbed with arousal.

“My dear, is everything alright?” Aziraphale inquired, almost casually. When Crowley did not answer, he slowed down, painfully so, and Crowley’s legs spread further to regain friction. “I’m fine,” he panted, nails digging deeper, deeper. “Don’t stop, please, please.”

Aziraphale chuckled. “Glad to hear that,” he sang before lowering his face into the crook of Crowley’s neck. But without picking up pace. Without kissing his neck. Why didn’t he kiss him? Crowley whined. He felt the full lips rub against his neck, parted, only teasing him with hot puffs of breath.

“K-kiss it,” he uttered. That had required all of his remaining strength.

“What was that?” Aziraphale chuckled, letting his fingers trace Crowley’s sensitive ribcage. It was nice, it made the demon shiver, but it wasn’t nearly enough.

“Suck my neck,” Crowley hissed and laughed at himself. That had been one long word, really. His angel rendered him speechless every single time. And now Aziraphale’s nose was nuzzling his throat, but he slowed down further, lying on top of Crowley with all his lovely weight. He wanted those lips so badly. _Kiss me, kiss me, fucking kiss me already…_

Crowley pulled him closer, sweaty hands flat on the angel’s back, encouraging him to finally screw his neck. What a dilemma. Because actually, he liked it when Aziraphale slowed down – it made things last longer. “Suck it,” Crowley begged, hissing like crazy. He brought a weary hand up to Aziraphale’s hair, grabbing the back of his head, sinking into the curls. Not being able to hold his human form together. He couldn’t help it.

Aziraphale pushed himself up a bit, so that he was able to look into Crowley’s face. “As you wish, my dear. Although now, seeing your wonderful eyes, I’d rather stay like this, if I’m honest.”

Crowley’s heart skipped a beat.

“Oh,” Aziraphale moaned. (He must’ve tightened around him.) A quick peck, far too little. He started moving faster again, shoving himself deeper inside Crowley. He was so beautiful. Pink cheeks, pink lips, brows furrowed in pleasure. Panting. And so much love.

Angels radiating love was always a nice sensation – it tickled. It comforted, like a late summer night’s breeze cooling one’s skin. But sexual love waves were something else, Crowley thought. Making his hairs stand. Now Aziraphale’s grey eyes were locked with his – oh, no. Everything spun. Aziraphale shifted, hitting that one spot, moaning. Pressing his forehead to Crowley’s.

“Dear,” he breathed, “dear, my dearest…”

Crowley’s head spun and spun. Stars. It was hard to keep balance. He had to close his eyes as Aziraphale adjusted yet again, hands grabbing the helpless sheets. “Crowley, dear…”

“Hm?”

“What are yo-”

Ere Aziraphale could finish his sentence, they were sliding. The whole bed was sliding. Towards his bedroom’s wall. With a thud, it stopped, and they rolled onto the cold wall, the sheets following them. The icy marble sent Crowley upwards, pressing himself against Aziraphale’s warm body as the angel’s arms wrapped around him. _Friction._ Bloody hell, that felt good.

“What’s happening?” Aziraphale panted, nuzzling Crowley’s temple to comfort him.

“Fuck,” Crowley blurted out as they shifted again. He breathed heavily as he opened his eyes to look around, keeping Aziraphale in place with a grasp of his hand. “Room’s spinning,” he ascertained, breathlessly so.

“Oh,” Aziraphale just said, humming when the wall almost made them roll to their sides. One strong arm sprawled out to keep them in place (meanwhile Crowley was curling up again, toes twitching). “That’s a first,” Aziraphale panted as the room spun further. Crowley hummed. His bedroom’s houseplant was floating somewhere behind Aziraphale, because it couldn’t be bothered with gravity right now. Crowley’s throat was dry, so his hands had to do the talking – _take me, kiss me, fuck me._ Running all over Aziraphale’s body. His supple skin, his lovely muffin top. Oh, how he loved that belly.

Now they were rolling again, stopping in the corner of wall and ceiling. Crowley moaned at the pressure this movement caused, cold walls on his shoulders. His head was throbbing, as was his cock, slick and wet with precum. It winced at the loss of the tummy on top of it.

“C’mon, angel,” he breathed, “hurry, before… ah…”

Aziraphale laughed. “I will, dearest.” He propped himself up further, so that he was steadier on the moving ceiling, and thrusted into Crowley, pulling him closer with one hand on his arse. Crowley shifted so that Aziraphale had better access to it. Kneading it, grabbing the firm flesh as he dug his cock deeper into it. Crowley’s moan choked when he reached out for Aziraphale’s arse in turn – supple, wiggling flesh between his thin fingers. Pulling him closer. His lashes fluttered with pleasure, and he couldn’t stop his tongue from escaping his opened mouth, long and rough, to tease Aziraphale’s ear.

“Ah… oh, for Heaven’s sake, you’re really needy, hm?”

Crowley moaned in despair. He couldn’t help it. His tongue moved on his own, salvia dripping everywhere as Aziraphale thrusted harder. It grew longer and longer, winding around the angel’s blond head, to his other ear, moving into it, thick and wet. Aziraphale moaned graciously, his movements getting erratic as the two began to slide sidewards again. It made him hit that spot again. And the room moved faster. Crowley couldn’t take it anymore. He moaned with every one of Aziraphale’s hits against his sweet spot, the muscle of his tongue coated with hot salvia. His legs spread so far they hurt.

“More, angel, more, don’t stop…” By now his voice was nothing more than a demonic growl.

“Hmm…” Aziraphale took one of his legs (did he just shiver?), changing the angle again, speeding up. The love waves were sparking – indicating he was close as well. Crowley through his head back, his hips rolling furiously, tongue gone wild, tasting the salt off Aziraphale’s sweaty skin as the room changed its direction. Messing with their equilibrioception. Finally Crowley was falling backwards. And Aziraphale went deeper than ever, tearing his arse apart. Delicious. The demon screamed beneath him. “Buck up, angel… Oh, don’t you stop now…”

Aziraphale didn’t answer right away. He panted before his high-pitched voice prompted, “Lick my back. Crowley, do it, now.”

Crowley obeyed, and when his rough tongue traced Aziraphale’s spine with a vigorous hiss, the angel finally, finally, buried his face in the junction of Crowley’s neck, kissing the flesh with full lips, sucking hard. Biting as he jolted. Crowley saw stars. They sped up, and gravity pulled them backwards and pushed Aziraphale into him harder than ever. The room sped up. As did Aziraphale. Crowley held onto him for dear life. Flushing from love sparks all around him. He was so love drunk, but he gladly drank every single drop of it.

The room rolled over as Crowley came hard, whining, screaming from the release. Floating. His hips rolled, riding his orgasm to the very end. With his heels pressing against Aziraphale’s arse, the angel peaked shortly after, moaning as Crowley’s tongue had found his mouth and filled it up.

While Aziraphale laughed in bliss, gravity returned to normal, and they floated downwards in a tight embrace. The angel’s love pulsated around them like a shield, warm and comforting. Bed, plants and picture frames returned to their respectable places slowly as Crowley melted away in his afterglow.

Eventually, he felt the warm sheets on his back and felt his breath steady. A soft pillow under his head was just what he needed after the cold walls. Aziraphale fished for the blanket. He covered them with it as he miracled Crowley’s cum away, but not without kissing his abs. When he looked up again, Crowley couldn’t believe the softness of his face. Grey eyes so full of love. Tender hands stroking his face.

They laid like that for a while. Just trying to steady their breaths. To stop their chests from lifting so high. They must’ve looked terrible. And still Aziraphale gazed at Crowley as if he hung the stars in the sky (which he practically did, so…).

“Your eyes are so beautiful, darling,” he whispered.

Crowley held the hand on his cheek, his blush not going anywhere. “You must never fuck me like that in the bookshop, angel,” he snickered helplessly. He was very glad that his tongue had returned to its human form. “Or else your stuff would be all over the place.”

Aziraphale laughed. They kissed sweetly, nuzzling and holding each other close. Aziraphale stroked the demon’s leg under the blanket with soft toes when he said, “I wonder what would happen if we did that outside.”

Crowley faltered. “What?”

“Just a thought! Oh, don’t look at me like that,” he snickered, blushing, and snuggled up against him. Eyes closed. Crowley sighed. Beautiful. He was one lucky demon. Damn lucky.

He kissed both of the angel’s lids before drifting off into calm dreams.

 

(Crowley only realised his room was still upside-down when they woke the next morning, but thankfully Aziraphale did not wind him up with it. They laughed it off.)


End file.
